Advances in mobile device and communications technologies have increased the number of avenues of user Internet access and media consumption. Users now interact with web content using applications running on a variety of different communication devices, e.g., smart phones, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., and are doing so with increasing regularity.